Alone Time
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: James and Kendall get alone time. Kendall finds himself tied up with bandanas. &Cutesy nicknames like Dall and Jam xD


**A/n:** This story is wrong on so many levels. It's been stuck in my head and I cannot get it out of my head. No matter how many times I kick it out it keeps coming back. So I'm gonna write it. Whether you like it or not is up to you. This is the first time I've written this type of thing…so yeah.

**Warning[s]:** Male/Male, bondage, cursing, and a little something special.

**I own NOTHING. Except the mistakes.**

_Apartment 2J_

Kendall was tied to his bed. Kendall was tied to his bed with bandanas. Kendall was tied to his bed with bandanas; they belonged to James.

He couldn't say he was surprised. They had the apartment to themselves for two whole days. Mama Knight and Katie at some mother/daughter convention in Florida and Logan and Carlos were at some geeky sci-fi thing downtown that gave rooms too the first 20 to sign up. Logan was number five.

The blonde haired teen looked up as the bathroom door opened to reveal the reason he was tied up. James smirked, looking over his naked, painfully hard, boyfriend. He smiled making his way to the bed. Once there he laid next to his slightly smaller boyfriend, snuggling up to him. He looked up at the green eyes, slowly trailing his fingertips down the broad chest.

"Were gonna have fun." He smirked before crashing his lips to the blondes. Boy was that an understatement. Kendall was having a fucking blast. He gasped throwing his head back as the brunette sucked on the tip of his manhood. He groaned as the sucking grew harsher and James' mouth moved down his dick. He couldn't help the yell of pleasure he let out when his tip hit the back of James' throat and the younger boy swallowed around his largeness.

Kendall wished more then anything that he could run his hand threw those luscious brown locks, to tug on them as James' mouth continued to work on him.

"James." He whined, drawing the syllable out. "Untie me, please."

The brunette stopped sucking, acting like he was thinking for a few seconds before saying "Nope." In a cheery voice. The blonde groaned in frustration as his boyfriend stopped sucking.

James got on his knees between his boyfriend's spread legs. He smirked before grabbing the bottle of lube, which was conveniently lying next to him, before soaking three fingers. He knew Kendall was still stretched from earlier, who wouldn't be, but he didn't want to cause the other pain. He leaned forward, kissing up the blonde's chest as he slowly pushed two fingers into the opening. They went in without hitch as he pushed them up harshly, against his boyfriend's prostate.

"Fuck!" Kendall screamed in pleasure as he pushed back against the fingers. James smirked against the hollow of the blonde's neck. He did this a few more times before adding another finger to the mix, pushing against that bundle of nerves repeatedly.

"Nngh…James!...Fuck you keep d-doing that and I…Ahh, Oh God…'m gonna cum." Kendall whimpered, back arching so far had he been in the right state of mind it might have hurt. James stilled his fingers, still pressing against the other boy's spot, and digging threw the top drawer of the side table. He smirked finding what he wanted, hiding it from the other boy he slid back down the bed; he gave the hard dick one lick before putting the silver ring on the hardness. Kendall gasped as he felt the cold metal on his dick.

"James, please no. Don't do this. Let me cum." He begged, which quickly turned to moans as James' fingers continued their assault. Not stopping his movements, James grabbed the lube once more getting his pinkie wet before adding it to the other three. Kendall gasped in pain as he was stretched farther then ever before. The brunette looked down at his boyfriend's face, noting the pained look.

"I'm sorry, Dall." James said leaning down, kissing all over the blonde's face. Said blonde gave a small smile as he heard the nickname. When they were little James couldn't say Kendall's name so he just called him Dall, pronounced doll, ever since the name stuck.

"'S okay, Jamie." Kendall said relaxing against the added digit.

"I'm gonna try something and it if hurts too bad promise to tell me." James said, kissing his boyfriend on the lips before grabbing the lube again. He once again continued the assault on the other boy's prostate as he got his thumb wet, after giving the blonde a few moments of nothing but pleasure he added his thumb, gently pushing it in. Kendall bit his lip, grabbing onto the bandanas, tightly.

"A-are you doing what I t-think?" He asked looking up into James' eyes. His own green ones, wide with surprise. James, leaving his fingers in his boyfriend's tight heat, lay down once more next to the blonde. Slowly kissing up his neck, leaving love-bites as he went, he continued up his cheek to his ear, licking the outer shell before whispering "Can I?". He gently pushed his fingers up, into Kendall's abused prostate, reveling in the sounds spilling out of those puffy, red, lips.

"Make it feel like that and I don't care." The blonde said, pushing his hips back, harshly, into the fingers. James kissed down his boyfriend's neck and chest, stopping to give each nipple attention, smirking when each one stood erect and red. He sat back on his knees as he picked up the bottle of lube, putting a generous amount over his knuckles. Keeping the bottle in his hand, he slowly started pushing forward, letting the liquid drench the back of his hand as his knuckles slowly disappeared into the willing body.

Kendall whimpered as pain shot up his spine. He closed his eyes tight as he bit down on his bottom lip; he had never felt a pain this bad in his life. He felt a few tears run down the side of his face as he took in deep breaths threw his nose. He knew James, his loving boyfriend who has never done him wrong, has wanted to do this for a while. So Kendall was going to suck up the pain and please his boyfriend.

James suddenly felt bad for wanting to do this. He could tell how much pain his boyfriend was just by looking at his scrunched up face. He knew the other boy wouldn't tell him it hurt just to please him, but hopefully, if this worked out right, Kendall would have the best orgasm in his life. Once his hand was in, as far as it would go with his fingers still straight, James slowly began to draw his fingers into a fist.

The blonde haired boy gasped feeling himself stretch even more as his boyfriend made a fist. It felt as though he was being ripped in half and he didn't know if he would be able to handle the pain.

Once the fist was made James added more lube, slowly moving his fist to spread it. At first James moving his fist made Kendall clench up, his boyfriend stopping, until he felt a hand gently rubbing his stomach. This made him relax slowly, but surely. When James felt this he pushed more in, slowly, stopping when he had his full hand, to the wrist, in his boyfriend.

"Are you okay, Dall?" He asked, rubbing the other boy's hip bone with his free hand. After a few deep breaths, Kendall opened his, still wet, eyes.

"It's different." He said trying to get used to the stretch. James nodded and told him he would wait as long as he needed. After a few minutes one of the brunette's fingers twitched, brushing against the blonde's prostate. Said blonde couldn't help the moan that left his mouth, pushing back slightly. Another moan erupted as he felt the intense pleasure once more. James took this as an okay, gently pushing his fist forward, smiling when he heard his boyfriend scream in pleasure.

"Jamie! Ngh…..fuck please." Kendall moaned, toes curling in pleasure. He desperately wanted to touch himself; wanted to cum, but the bandanas around his wrists refrained him from that. James smirked as he watched the blonde pull against his bindings.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Take it off."

"Not yet." James said pushing his fist back up with a smirk.

"Oh fuck! Please, James." Kendall yelled.

"In a little bit."

With his free hand, James began to stroke Kendall's hard, throbbing, dick, while keeping his slow rhythm with his fist. The double pleasure had the blonde crying out in pleasure, nearly in tears from wanting to cum. He leaned down covering his boyfriend's mouth with his own, swallowing all the screams and moans. He kissed across his jaw and down his throat, licking at the purpling bruise he made earlier. Kissing to the other side of the throat he bit down in the same spot, sucking harshly on the skin, smirking when he heard his boyfriend scream in more pleasure. His smirk only widened when he felt Kendall literally shaking in pleasure. He pushed his knuckle harder into the prostate, rubbing back and forth as fast as he could in this position.

"James! FUCK." Kendall screamed, shaking harder. "Please, take it off, please, baby."

James smiled at his boyfriend's begging. He took the metal ring off, barely getting his hand out of the way before his boyfriend was cumming. The blonde haired boy couldn't stop the pleasured scream that tore it's self from his throat as he arched his back. After what felt like minutes Kendall's back hit the bed, the blonde gasping for air. He bit his lip as James slowly removed his fist. His eyes closed shortly, before opening in surprise when he heard James moaning.

James was leaning over his boyfriend jacking off. It only took him a few strokes to his neglected cock before coming over his boyfriend's torso. Kendall couldn't help the shiver as he felt James' cum landing on his stomach and chest.

"Untie me, please." He used his best puppy dog eyes on his boyfriend as he pouted slightly. James chuckled as he untied his boyfriend's wrists.

"How're you feeling?" James asked as he laid next to the blonde.

"My arms are asleep and I probably won't be able to dance for the next two weeks." Kendall said slowly moving onto his side, curling up to his boyfriend's sides.

"Oh! If you haven't noticed, my voice is almost gone from screaming the past 12 hours. You get to tell Gustavo that I will not be at work for at least a week."

James paled at the thought of having to tell Gustavo why Kendall wouldn't be to work.

"Can't I make up a lie?"

"No."

"How will he know the difference?"

"Because I will come in there with a sign around my neck that says 'James fucked me so hard I can't sing and dance for at least a week'."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." James scowled as a bushy eyebrow rose in a challenge.

"Please don't make me tell them."

"Shut up and let me sleep. If you do that I might not make you tell them." Kendall said burying his face into James' chest, closing his eyes. James smiled and snorted pulling the blanket up around them, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend he buried his nose in the blonde hair breathing in the scent of sweat, sex, and all that is Kendall.

"Love you, Dall."

"Love you too, Jam."

**A/n 2: **I think this is the dirtiest thing I've written….Anywho. Like? No Like? R&R, but nothing too harsh?


End file.
